


One Last Night of Normal

by Starfall16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Might be a two part if ppl want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: "That night was just teenage problems for once, a bit of quiet before the storm. The last night of normal before all of this happened."Keith and Pidge reflect on the events that got them here, and where they are going.





	One Last Night of Normal

Pidge walked down the halls of the Atlas, dragging her feet as she went. Nothing was the way it should have been. She should be in Lance’s room, the two of them playing Killbot Phantasm I: Journey to the Depths of the Demonsphere. Beating him as always. Or maybe even playing the ultra rare new game she had within her grasps for such a short time. But here she was instead, dragging her feet as she walked with her head down. Turning a corner, not looking where she was going or even caring. Walking right into Keith. 

“Oh, sorry. Wasn’t looking where I was going.” He helped her up as she apologized.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t really looking either.”

And the two walked side by side down the halls for a while, before he finally broke the silence.

“So, Lance and Allura, huh?”

Pidge turned to look at him, seemingly indifferent. “Yeah.”

So he tried again. “Who would’ve thought that would actually happen, right?”

“Not me.” Her voice was monotone, almost bored. But Keith knew better.

“Cut the crap, I know you have a thing for Lance.” 

Pidge stopped walking, coughing loudly in shock. “I’m sorry, what? I knew you weren’t great at social cues Keith, but wow! That’s a whole new level!”

He stared blankly.

“Fine. You’re right. But don’t think I don’t know you have a thing for Allura.”

Keith broke into a coughing fit as well, all while Pidge smirked. “How’d you know?”

“I know you Keith.”

The two paladins came to a dead end, a viewport with a seating area, which they made use of. There was silence for a while as the two looked out at the sunset. Keith turned to hear Pidge’s voice again. “Remember when we first met?”

He paused for a moment, before looking back outside and answering. “Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?”

“Just a trip down memory lane, thinking about how far we’ve come, and all that junk.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Do you remember the night before I left?”

He turned to look at the smaller teen, frowning in confusion. “I thought we swore an oath to never speak about that again?”

“I know, but it was an important night.”

He folded his arms, approaching the subject carefully. “I’m not sure I follow.”

“The night we met, was the last night of normal. Before Kerberos.”

The frown turned into a sad look as he remembered. “Before we were both left behind.”

There was silence once again.

“Yeah,” she continued, “Then everything was terrible. The news, the funeral, all of it. But then, the night after you got booted from the Garrison.”

“I went out with a bang.” She gave him a look. “What?”

“Nevermind.” She continued. “I was getting ready to leave my life as Katie Holt behind, and I went to your shack to say goodbye.”

“Yeah,” Keith remarked, “You left your mother a note, but came to say goodbye to me in person. Never really understood that logic.”

“Shut up.” He did just that, and she went on with her thoughts. “That night was just teenage problems for once, a bit of quiet before the storm. The last night of normal before all of this happened.”

“Are you saying you want that night back?”

“Oh god, no! No!” She panicked, shaking her arms and head wildly as he laughed.

She glanced down at her watch, and sighed. “Well, we gotta go. Shiro said he would kill us if we didn’t go to sleep at a reasonable and healthy hour.”

“Okay, Dad.” Keith deadpanned. A pause. Then the two broke out into uncontrollable laughter.

“Goodnight, Keith.”

“Goodnight, Pidge.” He began to walk away when he heard her voice call out again.

“Oh, and Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Allura better hope Lance is a better kisser than you.”

He went red, and went to call back at the girl, but she was gone.


End file.
